Divinity
by PianoPlayer1200
Summary: Years have passed, and the new incarnation of the Great Hero & Princess of Destiny live in Hyrule. Link travels to Castle Town for a festival to honor the Great Three, where he meets Princess Zelda. When the Gerudo King comes to visit, they all are told of their destinies. Link & Zelda must work together to save Hyrule from a new evil! Zelink Reincarnation !
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Hyrule there is a legend that has been passed down for many generations and is known by the people who inhabit its land. Long ago, three goddesses descended from the skies and formed the world that all know and love. Din, the Goddess of Power, shaped the world with her strong arms and formed the various provinces that scatter Hyrule today. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, created the order of the world to put everything in its place. Finally Farore, the Goddess of Courage, made the denizens that occupy Hyrule. Once they were satisfied with their results they ascended back into the heavens to rest. The only evidence left behind of them was the Triforce, a powerful relic that could grant the wish of any who possessed it.

Many years passed and Her Grace Hylia lived among the people and watched over the Triforce. But suddenly, one day the great Demon King Demise rose from the depths of the earth and waged a great war against the people. His goal was to attain the Triforce and he stopped at nothing to get it. Hylia gathered an army and they fought long and hard against the Demon King. Included in this army was the Chosen Hero, a man that the goddess had handpicked herself and who she had fallen in love with. However, he perished while fighting the Demon King and the goddess proclaimed that she would be born again as a mere mortal so that she could spend her days alongside him.

And so the legend continues that, as the eras went on, the Goddess and her Chosen Hero were reincarnated, chosen to protect the great land of Hyrule together against the Demon King. For centuries on end their souls were born again, eager to meet each other in order to fulfill their duty for the goddesses and their people. Together they used their combined strength and blessings from the goddesses to defeat the Evil King. And so, my friends, this is where this story begins . . .

* * *

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, sending its rays over the expanse of Ordon Province. There were no clouds in the sky, but instead faint traces of the long night intermingled with the entrance of the morning. The watercolor sky was a welcome sight for those in the village who were waking to begin their duties for the day. Windows were flung open and signs were hung up in doorways. As the sun made its steady ascent into the sky more villagers began making their way through the dusty roads. It was the sound of the village slowly gaining its hustle and bustle that woke up a young man in his small abode.

Sharp blue eyes flew open as dreams became long forgotten. The man sat up in bed, breathing heavily, his chest heavy as if a goat was sitting on him. Once his breathing was under control he ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks. _Curse these realistic dreams_ he thought to himself as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He rubbed his eyes slowly and stood up, stretching in an attempt to wake himself up.

 _Well, time to get this day started_.

He rushed to get dressed and eat a quick breakfast before dashing out his door and making his way over to the pasture. Many villagers greeted him joyfully as he walked through and he replied back with just as much enthusiasm. As he passed the various market stands the vendors all called out to him, wishing him a good day. The greetings only ceased when he arrived at the pasture where there was nothing but goats.

A wide grin was plastered on his face as he whistled out a tune for the goats. They all bleated back in response and chewed on their grass lazily. Normally his supervisor Capella was in the fields but this morning he was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging he began making his rounds around the field, ensuring that all the goats were in the field eating their breakfast. A small baby goat had begun to wander away from the herd and he quickly ran over to lead it back to its mother.

It was half an hour later when he had begun herding the goats back into the barn that he heard Capella call his name. He turned around and saw the burly man making his way over. Sharp black eyes peered down at him as he greeted his only goatherd.

"Good mornin', Link," he said, glancing at the goats behind Link.

"Morning, Capella. Is everything all right?"

"No, yeah. Yeah, everythin' is good. Jus' had a quick meetin' with the mayor."

Capella's family had lived in Ordon since its founding many years ago. His thick accent fit in perfectly with the rural scene around him. He glanced once more at the goats before letting out a long sigh.

"Jus' normal talks for this time o' the year."

Link wasn't quite sure what he meant but figured it wasn't a subject he could dwell on. Instead he merely nodded and followed Capella over to the barn. The morning went by in a flash and before he knew it lunch time had arrived. Capella had agreed to take over since he had come late and insisted Link go back to his home for lunch. He had refused but, after some persuasion, turned around and made his way back home.

Ordon was full of activity as he crossed through the village square, with each market stand packed with various villagers doing their midday shopping. He managed not to get trapped in the throngs of people and slipped into his house quietly. Capella had given him an hour off so he figured he could eat a small meal and possibly take a short nap. He lit a fire and began rummaging through his cabinets for some ingredients.

"Well, it looks like cheese and pumpkin stew," he muttered.

About ten minutes later he had poured some stew into a bowl and sat at his small table to eat his humble meal. His eyes became heavy as he finished the meal and flashes of his dream flickered in his mind. He set the bowl in the sink and reminded himself to wash it later before collapsing into the bed and knocking out cold.

"Link? Link!"

At the sound of hearing his name he immediately jumped up and ran outside. _Don't tell me I've slept most of the day! Capella is going to_ kill _me, especially since this isn't the first time this has happened!_ He was so in a rush that he didn't notice Rebecca standing by his door, fist still up in the air from knocking.

"Er, are you okay my boy?"

Embarrassment rushed through him as he frantically began apologizing and asking what time it was.

"It's about to be 1 I believe. Why? Is something the matter?"

He ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had obtained over the years.

"I was afraid that I had slept through most of the day. Capella would have my head if that had happened."

Rebecca chuckled and shook her head, chocolate locks swaying with the movement.

"No, you are on good time. I am sending a message from my husband. He insists that you see him once Capella releases you from work."

Belenus? What was so urgent that he had sent his wife to speak to him? He smiled at her and replied, "Let him know that I will be over the moment I'm done with my work."

She smiled back at him and nodded.

"I will pass the message. Have a good day, Link."

Capella was strolling the pasture when he returned. He gave Link a toothy grin before clapping him on the back.

"You look a lot better, m'boy. I guess you needed some food in ya."

He gave Link his tasks for the rest of the day before departing for another meeting with the mayor. Before he left he turned around and gave Link an apologetic look.

"I really am sorry, Link. But this is an importan' matter. Maybe one day you'll understan'."

* * *

Belenus was known throughout all of Ordon Province as a master swordsman and one of the few inhabitants who still practiced swordplay. The act of swordplay was seen as something that only the nobility participated in. There were a few that did it merely because it was required, especially in the more dangerous provinces of the North. Thankfully, Ordon did not have its fair share of crime and wild animals in the East so it was something not necessary. Belenus, however, continued to practice for various reasons.

His grandfather had been a Knight of the Royal Hyrulean Army and had proudly served under the previous King. He had been born in Hyrule Castle Town and had lived there until he retired at the grand age of 70. That year he took his family and moved them to Ordon, where they could continue their life and lineage in peace. When Belenus's grandfather had been on his deathbed, his last words were that he had wanted nothing more than a peaceful life away from the secrets of Hyrule.

It was something that had baffled Belenus' father for years.

His father had practiced swordplay all his life and had even dreamed of becoming a Knight as well. But, in the year that be turned 20, he was involved in a tragic accident and his right arm became lame. He spend the rest of his life as a storekeeper, first in Castle Town and then later in Ordon. Belenus had managed to learn swordplay from his grandfather while he was still able to move freely. The youth had excelled at it greatly and quickly improved through the years. By the time he was 13 he had mastered the techniques required to become a soldier in the Royal Hyrulean Army, much to his father and grandfather's surprise.

His grandfather died shortly after. Belenus was devastated.

As he grew older he continued to practice his swordplay in between attending school and helping his father out with his shop. He had great dreams of moving to Hyrule Castle Town and joining the Army, but his father had other plans for him. Seeing as Belenus was the only child that had been produced, it was expected that he stay behind in Ordon and continue to run the family store. His dreams shattered, he unwillingly obliged his father's wishes, all the while still practicing his swordplay.

Shortly after his nineteenth birthday his father died from a sudden illness.

Belenus could still remember the day clearly. The sun had been shining bright in the sky, not a single cloud visible. He had just finished his morning training and was walking back to the village from the woods. He passed a few hunters on their way to get meat for their stands and greeted them with a brisk nod. The family store was located smack dab in the middle of the village square among the other stands, in the hopes that it would get business. Sighing he began to prepare himself to face the crowds.

The first person who greeted him was Gregory, who ran the vegetable stand. His large eyes looked at him solemnly and he began to apologize profusely. Confused, Belenus put up a hand and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is this that you're going on about?"

Gregory nervously shuffled his feet and, instead of replying, led Belenus to his home. He was surprised at the amount of people who were crowding around it and merely thought the shop was booming with business. But when he noticed the expressions on all the peoples' faces did a sinking feeling form in his stomach.

 _Father_.

Once Gregory had led him inside he pushed past everyone and sprinted into his father's room. He was lying weakly in his bed, eyes half opened as he tried to stay awake. Belenus knelt by his father and grasped his hand, begging him to stay awake. His father slowly turned towards him and gave a faint smile.

"Everyone. Please let the two of us be."

The room was quickly cleared, leaving father and son alone. Belenus was fighting back tears as he continued to quietly beg for his father to stay awake, to continue to be strong and _live_. Instead, his father shakily cupped his son's cheek and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Belenus, my only son, listen to me. Do not cry for me. My time has come. The Great Goddesses ask for me now. Now stop your crying for one second and listen to me."

Silence.

"Your mother knows of this as well. If there are any times of confusion go to her and mention that what you seek."

"Mother? Wh-what does she have to do with this?"

"My son, please listen. The time will come when a mysterious wanderer will arrive in this blessed village. Your task will be to aid him and heal his wounds. Do not question his beginnings or where he arrived from. Wait until he is well and coherent. Then ask him. The only thing you must know is you absolutely _must_ teach him the way of the sword."

His father gave a loud cough and, after regaining his breath, continued on.

"I have left behind a book in regards to his. Ask your mother when the time is right. You will know deep in your gut when to ask for it. That feeling is the Goddesses speaking to you."

His father coughed once more before smiling at Belenus.

"I love you, Belenus. I am so proud of you and the man you have become. Take good care of your mother. Send her my love."

And with that, his eyes closed for the last time.

It took many years before Belenus recovered from his father's death. His mother was a source of comfort and continued to watch over her son until she died a few years after he married Rebecca, a girl he had gone to school with and had spent much of his childhood with. He had questioned his father's last words but, about five years after his father's death, the pieces had fallen together and he understood what his father had meant.

The Goddesses had truly sent the mysterious wanderer.

* * *

The day was coming to a close when Link began making his way to Belenus and Rebecca's cozy little home. Various toys were strewn across the yard, a proud symbol of the two children the couple had produced. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky, its dying rays splaying an array of colors like a canvas. From the windows Link could see that the fireplace had been lit, the warm, muted colors leaking out of the little abode. He stepped onto the porch and firmly knocked on the door.

Much to his surprise it was the elder child, Maggie, who opened the door. She flashed a grin at Link, brown eyes wide with excitement. Her two front teeth were missing and he figured that she had recently lost them. She threw open the door with a surprisingly strong movement, dark locks swinging with the _whoosh_ of the wind. If possible, her smile widened even more as she began bouncing excitedly.

"Link! Oh, Link you're here! It's been such a long time!"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he patted her head and bent down so that they were eye level. The excited gleam in her eyes was reflected in the soft light of the fireplace. She threw her arms around his neck and giggled as he picked her up.

"Link, my dear. So nice to see you again."

Rebecca stood a few feet away, cradling the younger child, Damien, in her arms. The baby was just one month shy of being one, while Maggie was five. Damien's blonde hair was sticking out at different angles, gold eyes droopy with sleep. Link set Maggie down and greeted her politely.

"My husband is in the living room. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Rebecca," he replied, bowing his head.

Belenus was a man not to be missed. Blonde hair flowed down to his shoulders but was tied back in a low ponytail to prevent injury during swordplay. Many remarked that his hazel eyes saw all and knew everything; there was a depth to them that was infinite. At six foot three he was easy to distinguish in a crowd, especially given his built frame. His biceps were littered in scars from his various sparring matches growing up. When he heard Link approaching he slowly looked up, a small smile gracing his thin lips.

"Ah, Link. Great to see you, m'boy."

Although both his father and grandfather had thick city accents Belenus had a deep Ordonian accent. The country was always evident in his deep voice although, when he used formal language for quite some time, a hint of the city snuck in. Rebecca gestured for him to sit and Link did so. He settled himself in the seat opposite of Belenus and studied him for a minute.

"Is there something wrong, Belenus? It has been quite a while since you've called for me."

Belenus chuckled. "What, am I not allowed to call m'favorite boy? Why, I jus' wanted to spend some time with ya."

Link fought the urge to roll his eyes. The two had such a close bond that sometimes they couldn't help but be a tad bit sarcastic. Chuckling, he leaned back and waited for Belenus to continue.

"How have you been? Capella been givin' you a hard time?"

"No sir, quite the opposite, actually. Work has been very easygoing lately."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that, Link."

Rebecca quietly entered to leave a tray with a teapot and two teacups. The two thanked her before she departed. Link poured them both tea before settling back in his seat. Belenus took a small sip before slowly setting his cup down. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and watched the goatherder for a second.

"Link. Have you talked to the mayor lately?"

The Mayor was a well-respected man who worked hard to ensure that the villagers were all satisfied. Link usually ran into him on his way to work and chatted with him for a bit. But, now that he thought about it, it _had_ been quite a while since he had seen him. He cocked his head to the side and gave a slow shake of his head.

"No, I have not. He hasn't made an appearance lately."

Belenus rubbed his chin. "Tell me, m'boy, what about Capella? Has that ol' man been aroun' to help ya out?"

He shook his head again. "No. Today he was mostly with the mayor."

"I see . . . Did he tell you anythin' about what they discussed?"

Another shake of the head.

"Mmm . . . I'm gon' have to talk to tha' Capella. He should be keepin' you informed, especially given what the topic is."

"Topic?"

He wasn't quite sure but he could have sworn he saw a twinkle in the older man's eyes. Link always felt like Belenus was hiding something when they spoke but he never had the nerve to ask him. His stomach began twisting with anxiety as he tried to figure out what the man was getting to. Was he in trouble? Had Capella told the mayor he was a lousy worker? Maybe he was getting kicked out . . .

"Why the troubled face, m'boy? You look very afraid."

"Wha-? Oh, um, I'm fine. Just wondering what the mayor has been saying."

Belenus chuckled. "Oh, nothing bad, boy. Don' fret. Nothin' too serious."

 _Well that's a relief_.

The swordsman leaned in forward conspiratorially. "What I'm about to say next never came from me. You understan' m'boy?"

Link gave a slow nod.

"You know of the Festival of the Goddesses?"

The Festival of the Goddesses was a three day long celebration honoring the Great Three. All of Hyrule participated and offered something from their province to each of the Three. Many people usually flocked to Castle Town since the celebrations were grander and more elaborate there. The rest stayed in their home province and did their traditional celebrations there. The three days represented each of the Goddesses, with the third day ending with the Closing Ceremony performed by the rulers of Hyrule. The lucky ones were able to enter the chapel and witness it directly.

It was tradition that one person from Ordon travelled to Castle Town to set up a stand with fruits and vegetables to sell. Ordon was well known for its crops and, as a result, usually sold many during the Festival. Every year someone new was sent and stayed for all three days of the festival. Typically an older person who had lived in Ordon for a while was sent and given the responsibility.

"Of course I know of the Festival, Belenus. It is when we honor the Great Three that so greatly created us and blessed us."

A prideful smile crept onto Belenus' face. He was proud of Link and his knowledge, despite being a simple goatherder. He took another sip of his tea before addressing Link.

"Good, m'boy. And you know of the tradition of Ordon?"

Link nodded in response.

"Like I said, you didn' hear this from me. But the mayor is considerin' sending _you_ this year."

The blonde goathearder gave a quiet gasp. The mayor was considering _him_ of all people? He was definitely honored but surprised above all else.

"But . . . why? I am honored, but why me? Surely they have other options as well."

"Oh they do," Belenus smirked. "But I hear your name has come up a few times."

Hyrule Castle Town seemed like a dream to Link. The idea excited him but he had to remind himself his name was just being tossed around. He raised an eyebrow at his mentor.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Belenus chuckled. "Oh, you know me. I love gossip."

Link snorted and shook his head. He finished the last of his tea and stood up.

"Well thank you for that, Belenus. I will keep all this in mind."

Belenus nodded. "Of course, m'boy. I will see you aroun'."

Link made his way over to the front door but was stopped by the sound of his name. He glanced over his shoulder to the living room. Belenus' face was shrouded in shadow, adding to the grave way he spoke.

"Be wary if you are chosen. Mysterious things are said to happen during the Festival of the Goddesses. "

Once again he felt like there was a more loaded reason for the words but he did not have the heart to ask. Instead, he merely nodded and left the house, the words still hanging in the air. Something in his gut was tugging at him and telling him to heed Belenus' words. With a heavy sigh he walked to his home and prepared for work the next morning.

* * *

 _Thunder crackled overhead and echoed throughout the bleak landscape. Dark, menacing storm clouds rolled quickly bringing the heavy rain with them. The air was still, the calm before the storm. It seemed as if everyone around had fled, somehow sensing of the doom that was to come. The despised man was standing across, glaring down with a heated look in his golden eyes. The Princess was standing to the side a few feet away, a magical barrier preventing her from entering the arena._

 _"_ _Be careful!" she cried. "You must stay alive!"_

 _The sword in his hands suddenly felt much heavier. The shield felt more like a burden than protection. Taking in a deep breath he sent a silent prayer to the Great Three and wished to be successful and eliminate the evil in Hyrule. He opened his eyes and stared, determined, at the Wielder of Power._

 _"_ _This ends now," he growled as he lunged forward, the Master Sword high in the air ready to strike_.

Link sat up in bed, the metallic ringing of two swords striking together ringing in his ears. His night shirt was soaked to his chest and his breathing was crazy and erratic. His fingers were numb, as if he had been clenching onto something tightly. Streams of sunlight filtered in through the thin cracks of his window. Sighing, he ran a hand through his matted hair and stood up on trembling legs.

That dream had been realistic. _Too_ realistic.

He remembered when he was younger he had told Belenus about his dreams and how vivid they were. The swordsman had stayed quiet at first and glanced down at Link.

"M'boy, have you heard of the Hero of Lore?"

Being a mere child, he had shook his head and questioned who it was.

"Mmm, all I will say is tha' he was the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses to save Hyrule. You're a tad too young to hear this."

But that hadn't stopped him. He had borrowed some books from the local schoolhouse on the history of Hyrule and had read about the various heroes that had saved Hyrule from evil. But why was he dreaming of him? Perhaps it was all coincidence; he was too young to really understand.

The sun greeted Link as he stepped out of his house and began walking over to the pasture. The marketplace wasn't as packed as yesterday, much to his surprise. He figured that many of the villagers had already begun planning for the upcoming Festival and had opted to stay home. He was about to pass the Mayor's home and take the path to the pasture when he heard someone call his name.

"Oy! Link! Over here!"

Capella was waving at Link from the back of the Mayor's house, which sat at the river's edge. His pant legs were pulled up to his knees as he waddled ankle deep in the clear water. Confused, he walked over and stood on the bank.

"Capella? Is something the matter?"

"The Mayor has summoned you! We jus' finished talking and I jus' wanted some fresh air."

Link gave a slow nod and walked back to the front door. He knocked swiftly and received a loud "Enter!" not even a second later. The entrance room was empty but he heard the Mayor tell him to go into the living room. Following his orders he walked forward and into the small, cozy space.

The Mayor was sitting in a large armchair, one leg placed pointedly on his knee. Belenus was sitting across from him and greeted Link with a large grin. He blinked and stared, dazed, between the two of them.

"Link! It has certainly been a while! Please, take a seat."

Still dazed, he sat down on the couch next to Belenus. He remained quiet and waited for the Mayor to speak.

"This will be quick, as you have work and I have preparations to make. But onto the matter of topic. Congratulations, my boy! You have been chosen to go to the Festival in Castle Town!"

Blinking, Link managed to stutter out a " _What?!_ "

The Mayor beamed at him and gestured to Belenus.

"It was Belenus who suggested it. He stated that, as you are now seventeen, you are of age to go. Also you are an esteemed member of this community and also stick to your duties. It is no doubt that you will represent Ordon greatly at the Festival."

Belenus jumped in. "You deserve this chance, m'boy. Enjoy it!"

After a few minutes the whole situation had been processed and Link slowly smiled. He had always wanted to go to Castle Town and now he had the opportunity. He silently thanked the Goddess and began speaking with the Mayor of what to expect in the next coming days.

* * *

 _Belenus : of Celtic origin , means bright , brilliant._

 _Ordon is the western most province in Hyrule. It is known for its crops, goats, and fair weather throughout the year. It is bordered by_ _Zora's Domain in the southeast and the Twili Kingdom in the Northeast. To the west lies Hyrule Field, with Hyrule Castle Town in its center. The people of Ordon tend to stay in there and it is rare for many to leave. Their crops are plentiful & good because Zora's River runs through the province, which gives the crops a fresh, delicious taste._

 _In this reincarnation, similar to Twilight Princess, Link is a simple goatherder who is unknown of his destiny. He is a mix of his ancestors, with Twilight Princess era's kindness & Ocarina of Time's fierce & determined nature. You will learn more about him as the chapters goes on._


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HELLO FRIENDS I AM STILL ALIVE DO NOT FEAR !

Life caught up with me & I just recently graduated from university this last June. I am no longer bound by my school work & heavy academic responsibilities SO I will be updating this story rather soon ! I do sincerely apologize for the _seriously_ long delay but I will be continuing to update  & finish writing this story ! Bear with me & I will try my best to update within this upcoming week. I do have KCON this weekend so don't expect anything this weekend. Again, I do sincerely apologize but I will post a new update soon !

Thank you so much for sticking around ! (For those who come back hehe)


End file.
